Standard-Xyz Foursome, Part 2: Yuya and Zuzu & Yuto and Lulu
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: sequel to xbrain130's Standard-Xyz Foursome, Part 1. read that one before this one. rated for lemon.


okay, this is a sequel to xbrain130's story. this follows when Zuzu caught Yuto borrowing Yuya's body to have sex with Lulu. for those who use the japanese names, Lulu is Ruri, the XYZ bracelet girl, and Zuzu is Yuzu, the standard bracelet girl. warning, there will be some language, and maybe a little OOC. don't like, don't read.

* * *

"I just can hardly believe this," Zuzu said as Yuya and Lulu sat on Yuya's bed. "I come here to hang out, and find my Yuto borrowing my boyfriend's body and using it to have sex with my XYZ double. This is almost as bad as when Celina pretended to be me and had sex with Yuya."

"I got my butt kicked bad there, and we didn't even know you or Yuto even existed," Yuya said.

"You, shut up. You, come with me." Zuzu pointed to Yuya then Lulu as the girls went into the bathroom.

"Listen, Zuzu, I'm sorry I did that," Lulu said. "It's just I was stuck in a tower for like a year, and all I got with Yuto before the invasion was a small not-really-a-date date."

"I get that, Lulu, but-"

Zuzu stopped when she noticed her bracelet and Lulu's glowing red. Then their eyes gave off a pink glow as they gave sultry smiles.

"Tell ya what. Let me join in, and make this a sort of foursome, and I'll forgive you."

"Sounds good to me. What about the boys?"

"Oh, they will play. I know Yuya's thought about going with two girls. Besides, I actually bought something for some fun."

"Me too."

The girls laughed as they undressed and admired their identical bodies before getting something out of their bags.

-meanwhile with Yuya and Yuto-

"What do you think they're talking about, Yuto?" Yuya asked.

 _"I have no idea. I never knew Lulu could act like that."_

Their questions were soon answered as the girls walked out. Zuzu and Lulu were dressed as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, showing their cleavage, crotches, faces, and other patches of skins. They wore helments that made it look like their heads were in the dragons' mouths.

"I take it you like this?" Zuzu asked as Yuya's pants formed an instant bulge as Yuto's arousal affected Yuya's body.

"I think they do," Lulu said.

"Then they'll love what we do next."

The two turned to each other before giving each other a hot kiss on the lips. The reincarnations of Zarc really enjoyed seeing their girlfriends making out with each other. Then the girls started letting their hands roam each others body. Zuzu grabbed Lulu's butt as Lulu groped her standard double's chest. They went on for a few minutes before slowly pulling back, letting a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. They turned to their boyfriends, seeing Yuya discarded his clothes and was stroking himself off. Though they couldn't see it, Yuto had doing the same thing.

"Glad you boys liked this..." Zuzu started as they walked with a sway and sultry smiles.

"...Because we're just getting started," Lulu finished as they bent down on either side.

They lifted their breasts, and wrapped them around his member before they started licking it.

"Lulu told me she gave Yuto a blowjob. I bet you wanted me to do this for you."

"M-maybe."

Zuzu smiled before she engulfed the head in her mouth, causing Yuya to throw his head back.

"S-so good!"

They went on for another few minutes before Yuya felt his limit nearing.

"Zuzu, Lulu, I'm about to-!" Yuya warned the girls.

However, before he could finish, the girls stopped before taking their hair ribbons, wrapping them around Yuya's dick.

"You're not gonna be cumming till we say you can," Lulu said.

"Consider it punishment for fucking another girl without my permission," Zuzu said.

"Th-that was Yuto."

"It was still your body. Besides, we've been entertaining you. It's your turn to pleasure us."

Zuzu pushed Yuya on his back. Before he knew what was happening, his head was smushed by Zuzu's butt cheeks as her pussy was on his mouth.

"I put my mouth on your crotch, now work yours on mine."

Yuya did as Zuzu said, greedily eating out the pinkette as she moaned. As he did this, Yuto in his spectral form noticed his girlfriend reach into a bag and pull out a couple ropes and pairs of handcuffs.

 _"Um, Yuya, I think you're being distracted."_

However, Yuya didn't hear his double, nor did he notice someone gently grip his wrists and tie something around his ankles. It wasn't until Zuzu pulled away that Yuya noticed his situation. His hands were handcuffed above his head on the headrest and his ankles were tied to the foot of the bed.

"Um, Zuzu, what's going on?"

"Something I've had a small curiosity about. I'm going to ride your cock while you eat out Lulu. And to make it fair for Yuto, once we're done, he can get control as we switch our positions."

Zuzu positioned herself before slamming her hips down on his cock, making Yuya moan as Lulu sat on his face so he could eat her out.

As this went on, Yuto groaned before he attempted to grab Lulu's boobs.

"Ah, I feel someone's hands on my breasts!" Lulu said.

"That's Yuto. I think his feelings for you are allowing him to touch you in spectral form."

"How about his cock?"

Yuto tried but it phased right through.

 _"Looks like my cock can't."_

"Looks like it can't."

"How about his mouth?"

Yuto tried to kiss her, and she could faintly feel his lips on hers.

"Looks like a little bit."

So this went on for another few minutes as Yuya felt his limit reaching.

"Zuzu, can I please cum?" Yuya begged. "I feel like if I don't release, I could die!"

"You know what? Sure thing. Lulu, pull the string."

Lulu was so distracted by the ghost tongue and hands, it took her a minute before she could grab them. Zuzu and Yuya moaned as they came, the vibrations of Yuya's mouth and Yuto's hands on her breasts making Lulu cum too.

"Okay, now let's give Yuto his turn," Lulu said.

In a flash of light, his eyes and haired changed into Yuto's. Lulu positioned herself as she slowly lowered herself, wincing in pain as her hymen broke.

"I wish this could be with your own body, but I'll take what I can get."

Zuzu helped ease Lulu as she started humping to let them know she was ready. Then Zuzu got over his face as Yuto ate out his standard counterpart's pussy. Yuya tried to do like Yuto did with Lulu, making Zuzu moan as she felt Yuya's ghost hands on her boobs.

"Yuya wants you to turn your head to the left."

"Okay."

Zuzu did as Yuya wanted, and felt his ghost tongue in her mouth. This went on for a few more minutes before Yuto came inside of Lulu.

"Good thing we took the pills before coming here," Lulu said.

"I didn't," Zuzu said. "But this is my safe day, so I should be good."

As they giggled, Yuya and Yuto broke free of their binds before pouncing the girls. Half the hair and one eye was Yuya's and the other was Yuto's.

"You know, you're dressed as our dragons, so you should obey us," Yuya said.

"And they say turnabout is fair play," Yuto said.

"So get ready, girls," they said together, making them aroused.

* * *

so there you have it. that part with the girls' bracelets glowing, got an idea for that, but will work on it another day. got my five-year-old brother here, and tomorrow we're going to a Christmas parade. and for a reference to the beginning with Celina, please refer to my other Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V story.


End file.
